Truth or dare
by clato lover forever
Summary: Percy Jackson plays a simple game of truth or dare with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Why Did I Agree To This?

" Why did I agree to this again?" An impatient Percy asked his best friend Grover as they made there way thru the dense forest. Making sure the nymphs hadn't followed them, they continued towards the cave only to be stopped by…

Earlier that day… Percy had just finished combat training when Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked up to him. She was the camps oracle and a good friend of Percy's. At one point they had even dated. But in the end we all know whom Percy ended up with, the beautiful, blonde, Annabeth Chase. "Percy, tonight the other demi-gods are coming over to my cave for a party. We'll probably end up playing truth or dare." Rachel smirked, Everyone new Percy loved a good game of truth or dare. It just so happened that the sea prince was known for chikening out on dares. Now he was totally okay with watching other campers suffer as long as it wasen't him who had to give Clarisse La Ru a foot massage. "What time do I need to be there?" Percy said with a hint of excitement. "Eight o'clock sharp, and don't be late or else I will sick Annabeth on you." Percy new that if he were late his girlfriend Annabeth would not be happy. She hated being late and that meant Percy would be half way to the underworld if he were not there on time. "Well I guess this mean's I'll see you at eight Rachel." Percy said as he sliped his orange camp half blood shirt back on. Rachel smiled then proceed to ask where Nico and Will where. "I think they are in the infirmary." I say as Rachel writes my name down on her R.S.V.P. list. "Do I need to bring anything? Soda or snacks maybe." I wait a moment for a response and that's when Rachel itches her eye and when she looks up they are green. Shoot, another prophecy I just completed the last one I think as Rachel begins to speak. _"You do not need to bring a thing, the trouble making brothers of the god Hermes have it under control, you my friend need to tell the others about this bout. For we play truth or dare and I am sure there is something you will want to spit out."_ Rachel begins to giggle as she notices my confused face. "Percy, it was a joke but seriously you do need to tell your friends about it." I am still looking at her shocked as I nod my head. She waves goodbye and heads off to the infirmary. I shake my head and make my way to the Poseidon cabin; it's about five o'clock so I have three hours to get ready. I walk over to my small closet and shuffle threw the clothes. I pick out a sky blue button up tee, its casual and fancy at the same time as well as a pair of black kaki shorts. I go over to the mirror and comb my dark black hair; It's about six thirty so I grab a pair of black sandals and put them on. Grover is waiting for me by the back door of the cabin. It's almost curphew and I don't think any of us want to get eaten. Grover and I slowly make our way to the edge of the woods by the time we get there its seven o'clock. Rachel's cave isn't to deep in the woods but with all the Nymphs and monsters running around it's going to take awhile to get there. We slowly make are way thru the dense forest. "Why did I agree to this again?" I ask Grover as we make our way over a fallen down tree. He doesn't reply and I see why, standing in front of him is a massive…

 **Read and review. New chapter coming soon bye, yall ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or dare Percy Jackson

 _Last chapter…_

 _He doesn't reply and I see why standing in front of him is…_

Percy's P.O.V

Is a giant hellhound. I pull out riptide, and that's when I notice the giant black dog sniffing the air. It turns around I see the gleaming collar on her neck, "Cover your face!" I say as Mrs. O'Leary bounds over to us. She gives me the biggest "kiss" ever and goes over to Grover and does the same. I had totally forgot that she was the camps new monster-hunting watchdog. Grover glares at me, he maybe the new Pan but that does not mean he loves all animals. I call the hellhound over and ask if she will keep a look out for nymphs at the party. She answers with a great big sloppy "kiss" which I take as a yes. As Mrs. O'Leary runs in the opposite direction of Grover and I we hear a loud shriek, which we are assuming is from another camper who is heading to Rachel's cave. About a minute or so after Mrs. O'Leary left, Grover and I start to make our way thru the forest once more. After about fifteen minutes of jumping over fallen tree branches and arguing over whom they thought would be there they arrived at the cave. The boys entered carefully not wanting to have any pranks pulled on them before the party had even started. When they finally were sure they weren't going to be ambushed they entered the cave. It had been decorated with blue and lavender fairy lights and there was a snack table at the back of the room with cola that Percy was sure the twins had sneaked in from outside of camp. There was a small opening in the write side of the cave wall, which lead to the bathroom and an identical hole on the left side, which lead to Rachel's bedroom. In the middle of the common room there was a group of about eight teens. This group included Annabeth, Nico, Will, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Thalia, and Rachel. "Finally your here! Lucky for you its seven fifty nine." Annabeth stated as she stood up and gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek. "Now that we are all present I guess we can start the game. You all know how to play truth or dare write?" Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Then let's begin!" Shouted Rachel "I'll go first!" said Thalia "Truth or dare Percy Jackson?"…


End file.
